As technology advances, users become accustomed to having greater amounts of features and functionality in smaller packages. This trend dominates consumer electronics, where users seek out the latest in small, lightweight form factors for computing and communication, with many devices converging into a single system having computation and communication capabilities. Nevertheless current systems have drawbacks or tradeoffs with regard to their capabilities, form factors or both.
Many current systems are configured to receive user input by way of a touch mechanism. Some of these mechanisms are relatively primitive and do not effectively receive accurate touch information, requiring significant processing. Typically, user touch processing is performed in a processor of a system such as a central processing unit (CPU). Such processing thus consumes resources that could otherwise be devoted to other tasks.
Another issue with regard to a variety of form factor devices is that a display configuration is typically fixed, or if adjustable, the configuration is user controlled by a user. Such control prevents flexibility when a given device is used in a variety of different form factor modes and/or contexts. Furthermore, requiring a user to re-configure a display mode for a variety of different contexts increases complexity and user frustration. Also, a bezel area in current clamshell and tablet client form factors are not used for display rendering.